Very Important Reaps
by P.J. Lowry
Summary: George did so well with her first Viper, that she's asked to do another... much to her disapproval.
1. Chapter 1

Rube was sitting at his usual spot in the waffle house. He had a nice spread of bacon, scrambled eggs and white toast. As usual, it was delicious and he left e very generous tip for the waitress. Usually when Rube tipped very well, they would never hassle him for his spot, especially if he kept paying for one coffee after another and left more tips for their prompt service. Things were quiet as he had no one to talk with, that was until Daisy and Mason came into the shop and plopped themselves down on the seat opposite of their boss. A few moments later, George came in and softly took a seat beside Rube, making sure not to disturb him while he was working on the day's crossword puzzle.

After a few moments of silence, Mason showed the patience of a dead horse and broke the silence. "Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" Rube replied as he only took his eyes off his crossword for about a second.

"Where are our post-its?" Mason asked.

"I have to agree with Mason." Daisy said more politely. "Usually you're very quick to hand our assignments."

"That is true." Rube replied, "That's when I have assignments."

"No reaps today?" Mason said as a small smile crept onto on his face. "Day off! WHOOO HOOO!"

"Settle down." Rube said as he put the paper down. "Something might still come up. There was only one job today so far and I've already sent Roxy to take care of it. So unless something comes in, enjoy your day off."

"Oh, well I got time before work." George said as she grabbed a menu, "I'm going to get an omelet."

"Good idea." Mason said as he grabbed one as well. "I got a bit of change today. I'll enjoy the fact that I don't have to rush."

"You mean you'll actually show some manners today?" Rube countered.

Mason looked a little hurt. "Rube, I try…"

"Once in a blue moon" Rube retorted. He then turned his attention to George. "So I hear your first VIP Reap went well last night."

"I know, even Mason didn't fuck up this time and got his too." George said, not taking her eye off the menu. The Greek omelet was calling out to her.

"Hey, that was a difficult reap!" Mason chided back in his defense, "I had little or no time to find someone in a crowd. You had the easy one. Yours stuck out like a naked guy in a crowd with his hair on fire."

"Mason." Rube said as he took his glasses off. "You off all people should know how difficult it is to reap someone that is popular. Your first VIP Reap almost didn't go too well if I last recall."

"You did a viper?" George said as she put her menu down. "Who was it?"

Mason's lip quivered for a moment. "I don't like to talk about it."

"I heard you did quite well considering the circumstances." Rube said as he was back at work on the crossword. "But you've never been trusted with another one ever since."

"We live in LA…" George quietly observed. "Why don't we get more VIP Reaps? I mean they're more celebrities here than anywhere else."

"Until last night, I was giving them all to Roxy." Rube admitted. "She was very professional about it and didn't gush over who it was and just did her job."

"Hey, mine was a rock icon." Mason again defended himself. "Do you know how hard it is to keep up with a Rock-star in the middle of a monster party?"

"Who was it?" George asked, somewhat excited. "What happened?"

"It was a drug overdose." Mason said as he gave the menu back to the waitress after pointing out what he wanted. "I watched a god given talent take himself out of this work by taking too much drugs. I was working in London when it happened and it broke me bloody heart."

"A rock-star overdose!" George said as she handed her menu back as well. "That had to be awesome!"

"I was a big fan of his work." Mason said as he thought back. "I don't want to talk about it."

George paused for a moment and then turned back to her boss sitting beside her. "What about you, Rube?"

"What about me?" Rube asked back.

"You've been around a while, I'm sure you've had your fair share of very important reaps. Right?" She looked back at him, curious to what his response was going to be.

Rube paused for a moment. "I've done a few."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Daisy asked, now curious herself.

"I don't think it would be nice to reap and tell." Rube softly answered. "Besides I doubt any of you would believe me anyway."

"Probably not, but why not hit us with it anyway." Mason said.

Rube took his glasses off and grew a small soft smile. "I was working for the crew in New York City on November 8th, 1980."

Mason's eyes grew so wide, they looked like they about to pop out of his head and roll off the table. "No bloody way!"

Daisy shook her head, "You're right Rube, I don't believe you."

"Thirty years from now, that's what reapers will be telling George when tells them about Kyle Lowerdeck." Rube said with a smile, "That's why we don't talk about very important person reaps. Someone has to do it but no one will believe you when you talk about them later."

"I don't get it." George said. "I don't remember who died that day…"

"He reaped John fucking Lennon!" Mason yelped before he suddenly looked up and saw that the waitress had arrived with his food. "Thank you, and sorry."

"That's a pretty impressive reap, Rube." George said as she started to eat her breakfast. "Was that your most famous reap?"

"No." Rube quietly answered.

"Now that I don't believe." Mason said with food in his mouth. "Who on earth could you have reaped that was more important than John freaking Lennon."

Rube looked at Mason and smiled. "Dallas, Texas. November 22nd, 1963."

Mason coughed and gagged as he almost choked on what he was eating. "No, no, no, no. There is no fucking way that was your Reap!"

"Why not?" Rube replied with a coy grin. "Someone had to do it."

"I've been working for you for how long, and I'm babbled on and on about this subject and you've known the truth the entire time?" Mason had a look of complete disgust on his face, "How could you not tell me?"

"Some reaps come with a contract of non-disclosure." Rube explained very matter of factly. "Cases were the person's death is a true mystery to the public requires the reaper to swear never to talk about what they did or didn't see. Such was the case that day."

"You're expecting me to believe that you reaped the President!" Mason said as he tossed his napkin on the table.

"Yeah, and I hung around long enough to reap Lee Harvey too." Rube said as he was now teasing Mason who he knew was a huge conspiracy nut.

"I can't believe you know the truth all this time and you won't tell me!" he stood up to leave for the bathroom. "I suppose you reaped Marilyn too?" he suddenly asked.

"Actually, that was me." Daisy said with a smile. "She was such a good sport about it too."

"I don't freaking believe this!" Mason called as he left for the bathroom.

After Georgia manages to settle down, she looked back at Rube. "Did you really reap President Kennedy?" she asked.

"No." Rube said as he chuckled. "But I know who did, and she was sworn to secrecy about what happened that day."

"Wow." George said with a grin. "It would be cool to know what she does."

"You never know." Rube replied. "After how you handled that Lowerdeck reap, I think you'll be getting a few more Vipers in your near future."

"Thanks Rube." George said as she pushed her half eaten omelet away. "Are you going to tell Mason the truth?"

"Not yet." Rube said as he chuckled. "Let him brew about it for a while. After so many questions, I'll let him off the hook."

George laughed as there was evidence that Rube still had a sense of humor within him after all these years, even if it was at Mason's expense. She learned that it didn't who you were or what you did eventually the reaper was going to come for you. No amount of money or fame would stop that, and Georgia could only sit and wait for the next Viper to come in.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just another typical day in Seatle. The sun was out and people were enjoing their summer while over at the usual locale, reapers were eating waffles and getting ready for work. Ruben as usual was the first to arrive and he drank coffee and had eggs over easy with brown toast and his bacon extra crispy. The waitresses didn't mind that he stayed longer than everyone else, because he was by far the best tipper they ever had. He would even toss in an extra bit to make up for the lack of appreciation when he friends couldn't afford their own. In return for that appreciation, Ruben's coffee was never empty, nor was he ever asked to leave to make room for new clients coming in. Things were always pleasent between Ruben and the staff, but that day the waitress coming over to refill his java could tell something was amiss.

"You all right, honey?" she asked as she refilled his mug.

"I'm good." Ruben said with a half smile. "I've just got one of those feelings."

"What feeling is that?" the waitress asked.

"That today isn't going to be a good day." Ruben honestly answered. "Some people are not going to like what happens today."

"That's life, sugar." the waitress replied. "As long as we still have our health, we can handle anything."

"I agree." Ruben said. "Thanks for the refill."

"You're welcome, honey." she said, "Just keep smiling and that day will get better!"

"I will." Ruben said as he watched her leave. Once she was gone, he turned back to his work and stared at the envelope that was before him. Georgia's second Viper. Odds were she wasn't going to like this one anymore than the first. Didn't matter, Rube thought to himself, George was a big girl and he was confident she could handle it.

He watched and drank his coffee silently as they all walked in one at a time. Halfway through breakfast, he finally spoke. "Georgia, I have something for you." he picked up the envelope and handed it over to her.

"Another one?" George said as she took it from him. She knew exactly what it was. Someone very important was going to kick the bucket and she had to be there to reap them.

"Why is she getting all the Vipers?" Mason said with a hint of jealously.

"That's because she's not a fuck up." Rube replied, "And I guess management was fairly impressed with how she handled her first, just like I was."

"Whatever." Mason said as he stuffed his face with bacon.

George took another long look at the enveolope before finally opening it. She looked at the name and it took a moment to register before she finally remembered. "I can't do this."

"You have to." Rube replied.

"I know this person!" Georgia protested.

"You knew her in a past life." Roxy interupted. "She won't recognize you this time around."

"Who is it?" Daisy asked. Geogia passed the card to Daisy, who stared at it shocked for a moment.

"Let me see that." Roxy said as she snapped it away from Daisy. She looked at it for a moment. "Your first politician. A Senator no less. Impressive."

"It's not the President, mind you." Mason said rather bitterly.

"Let it go, Mason." Rube said with a sly grin. "I can't tell you anything about it."

"That's not fair." George said as she began to whine. "Before the whole... toilet from space thing happened, I only took part in one election since turning eighteen."

"So?" Mason asked.

"So now I'm being asked to reap the only person who I ever successfully elected into office." George said as she pointed to the letter. "That's bullshit!"

"If you know this person." Daisy started, "Would you really want anyone else handling it?"

George paused for a moment. She knew Daisy was right, but that still didn't mean she had to like it. "I guess not. Especially not you." she elbowed Mason in the arm, which caused everyone at the table to laugh out loud.

"Where is this happening?" Roxy asked.

"I know this address... it's a grocery store." Georgia said. "What would a Senator being be doing at a grocery store? Doesn't she have staff to do her shopping for her?"

"Wait." Roxy said as something came back to her. "I remember hearing about this at the station. She's holding a meet and greet with the voters. Kind of like a town hall meeting at that store."

"Something tells me this isn't going to be your typical meet and greet." Mason quietly tossed in.

"Probably not." Rube said as he turned to face Georgia. "You might want to get there early and beat the crowd. That way you can meet the Senator early and shake her hand before the town hall starts." he then tossed out his usual post it notes to the rest of the table. "The same goes for the rest of you. Time to get to work people."

They took their notes and left their table almost immediately. Mason as usual left barely enough to cover his tab. Rube looked over at it and took one of the fives that was on the table and replaced it with a ten. He took a deep breath and then opened the newspaper while the waitress came over to clear the table and refill his coffee.

The waitress still had a smile on her face. "Feeling better, sugar?"

"I always feel better after breakfast." Rube said with a smile. "Must be the service..."


End file.
